Microvia technology has enabled the development of high density interconnects for electronic components, and plays a crucial role in high density printed circuit board (PCB) and substrate design. However, one problem associated with microvia technology is the formation of solder voids in the solder joints formed in the microvias themselves. FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a cross sectional photograph of a solder joint, which includes a void. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 100 indicates a bond pad of a printed circuit board (PCB), and reference numeral 102 indicates a bond pad of a semiconductor die/substrate 102 which is attached to the substrate. As will be seen, the bond pad 100 includes a generally U-shaped microvia formed therein. A solder material 104 is disposed between the bond pad 102, and the bond pad 100 and serves to electrically & mechanically connect the semiconductor die to the substrate or package to PCB. For good electrical & mechanical connection, the solder material 104 is required to completely fill the microvia in the bond pad 100. However, as can be seen from FIG. 1 of the drawings, the microvia is not completely filled with the solder material 104 as it includes an air pocket, which is solder free. The air pocket is referred to as a void, or process void. The presence of the void in the microvia can adversely affect the mechanical and electrical properties of a solder joined formed by the solder material 104.